PACIFIC-SOUTHWEST RCE STRATEGIC PLAN The PSWRCE is a consortium of investigators based at several institutions across all four states of Region IX. Disciplines include microbiology, structural biology, chemistry and other physical sciences, immunology, engineering, molecular and cellular biology, bioinformatics, ecology, evolutionary biology, and diagnostics. Research projects range from basic research to translational research and are organized into several programs or themes. Individual projects within each program are integrated and complementary to one another. The most successful core facilities have been those that offer a service that is in demand and is nationally or regionally unique. The Center commits to responding to regional and national infectious diseases emergencies with its collective expertise and resources if called upon. These traditions and principles we intend to continue. --PSWRCE Request for Proposals, January 2008